This invention relates generally to apparatus used by manicurists to smooth and buff fingernails. More specifically it concerns a unitary device capable of convenient use to carry out both of these functions, or similar functions.
At the present time and in the past, manicurists accomplished smoothing and buffing of fingernails by using two different devices. It was therefore necessary to repeatedly lay one device down, pick up the other device and adjust his hand or fingers to it in order to accurately smooth and then buff fingernails, whereby time and effort were wasted. Such wastage is seen to be enhanced by virtue of the fact that the manicurist might switch between these tools several times in processing each fingernail.